


The Turns of TIme

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Hux, Immortal Kylo Ren, M/M, Soulmates, Witch Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Hux's life is difficult and nothing is going the way that it should, but maybe with the help of the Witch that lives in the woods he can have a life that is better. What he got wasn't what he was hoping for but in time that he will come to hold something much more valuable and that is far more important.





	The Turns of TIme

Hux had heard of a place on the edge of town that housed a witch, now Hux didn’t know if this was true. For he lived in a small town and many of those that lived there liked to tell stories of a woman creeping along the edge of the forest who ate children for breakfast. When Hux was younger he had gotten lost in the forest and feared that he would be eaten by that woman but instead a young man with long black hair led him back to the edge of the forest and told him not to fear that he would be okay. That was the only time that Hux had ever seen the Witch and at the time he knew not that this man was the witch, just that he was a stranger that walked him home. Now he is older, a young man I need of a mate. He is pretty and pail with soft freckles that kiss his cheeks. It’s not that he isn’t pretty to look at no that’s not the issue its the mouth that he has. He doesn’t quite know when to shut up and because of that he has scared away all the Apha’s in their town. No one wants to try to tame the Omega that can’t keep his trap shut. Hux is perfectly okay with this until a sooter of much older varent comes his way.  
This alpha is about his father’s age and is willing to pay good money to take their Omega brat from them. Hux can’t have this happening so he finds himself wondering the woods looking for the Witch in hopes that maybe she can help him with this little issue that he has. Hux doesn’t know how long he wanders the forest looking for a cabin that might not even be there when he hears an amused voice.  
“You’ve been past this way several times, are you lost.”  
Hux’s heart jumps to his lungs as he spins around coming face to face with a stranger. Or Well as close as one can get with the other sitting in a tree, “No, just confused.”  
The man in the tree lifts an eyebrow at him, “You are not lost just confused. What are you looking for?”  
Hux looks about trying to get his barring, “For someone to help me with my predicament.”  
The man rolls his eyes, “And what might that be? And who might you be.”  
“I don’t know, maybe make me an Alpha or undesirable? Who are you.”  
The man laughed, “Oh my boy there isn’t anything that could change your gender or hell even how pretty you are. I am Kylo Ren.”  
Hux flushes at the comment, “You don’t know that. The Witch of these woods she could help me. I’m sure of it.”  
Kylo blinked before jumping down out of his tree, he stands in front of Hux and draws his fingers down the boys cheek, “Why don’t you want to be desirable. You are very pretty.”  
Hux steps back and takes a deep breath, “I scared off all the other Alpha’s in my town and now a man from the citadel has come to claim me. But he’s old and nasty and I don’t want that…”  
Kylo looks thoughtful, “Then what does the pretty Omega want, you do want a mate don’t you?”  
He reaches back out and touches Hux’s hair drawing his fingers through it. They are long and slender and his nails are black just like his hair and the clothing that he is wearing.  
Hux’s cheeks darken, “Well… not really.”  
Kylo just rolls his eyes, “Oh. So you think that being an Alpha will make it all better?”  
Hux nods his head and turns to the side, “If I was an Alpha then I wouldn’t be seen as weak and un wanted I could be as smart as I wanted.”  
Hux had tears in his eyes, it was weak and he knew it but he just wanted to be give the freedom that all the other boys in his town were given, “I am the only boy in my town that is an Omega, do you know how that feels. I… I can’t do anything.”  
Kylo sighs softly, “You feel that being an Alpha will allow you to do all this though?”  
Hux huffs, “Obviously, or I wouldn’t be looking for the witch.”  
Kylo smiles and leans in just a little, “Haven’t even had your first heat yet. I suppose I could make your hormones null for a while. Allow you to spend that time away from the suters that want your pretty little clit.”  
Hux can’t help turning as red as a tomato, “Wha…”  
“Well if you would like I can call it a cunt or puss, since you are a boy it would be your little boy pussy. Whatever you would like sweetheart.”  
Hux looks down at the ground, “You are just as bad as everyone else. Now if you will excuse me I have to find this witch.”  
Kylo snickered, “Oh Sugar I am the witch you’re looking for.”  
Hux who had began to march around Kylo stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the ground, “pussy, I guess you can call it my pussy.”  
Kylo notes that he sounds frail and almost broken, he doesn’t comment as he walks forward and brushes his fingers against his shoulders, “Come on what’s your name?”  
Hux mumbles softly, “Armitage Hux, son of Brendol Hux.”  
Kylo raises an eyebrow, “So he had a boy just like he wanted.”  
Hux jerks back fresh tears in his eyes, “No, not like he wanted. He had a stupid Omega son. Not the Alpha son that he wanted.”  
Kylo brushes his thumb under the tears, “It’s okay. You are still a boy. He should have been more specific shouldn’t he have.”  
Hux hiccups ever so slightly and nods his head, “Yeah I guess.”  
Kylo smiles, “Alright I can’t make you a Alpha forever but I can change your smell for a while. Should help get rid of the unwanted suters.”  
Hux looks down at his feet, “In truth I don’t know if that will even do me any good. I leave to go to his home in a couple of days. I don’t even know if being ugly would make him want me less.”  
“So who are you engaged to, if I may ask?”  
Hux huffs as he drops himself on the ground, “Snoke, he’s the adviser to the king.”  
Kylo actually laughs, “That man is older than me and I’m pretty old. I am sure he can’t get it up no more, so no worries about you having to touch it.”  
It’s said in a joking manner but Hux can’t help but wonder how old was Kylo, “How old are you?”  
Kylo looks up at the sky, “A couple thousand years old or so, why?”  
Hux blinks, “How on earth is Snoke older than you, he… you shouldn’t be alive.”  
Kylo laughs, “Snoke uses magic to extend his life, so he is older than me. Me I am born of magic and so I don’t really age. So I am quite old but take the appearance of when I hit my strongest.”  
Hux hums and looks at Kylo more thoroughly, “So like when you were what 19.”  
Kylo rolls his eyes, “29 thank you, And how old are you?”  
Hux pulls up his legs, “I am 19.”  
Kylo picked up a rock off the ground and began to weave his magic through it, his eyes glowed red as he did this. The rock began to change shape and a soft swirl began to curl into the carving of the rock. Soon it was all over and Hux couldn’t help but stare at the rock in amazement, Never before had he seen anything like this. Kylo pulled some grass from the ground and weave it into the stone making a leather necklace then he handed the pendant over to Hux.  
“Wear this and Snoke won't want to touch you. You will be safe, he won't mate you and you won’t have to have sex. But you have to wear it. If you take it off or it comes off all the desires that he would normally have will come back.”  
Hux looks at the pendant, “Thank you. What do you want in return?”  
Kylo just smiles, “One think. Close your eyes.”  
Hux bites his lips, “Kay.”  
Hux closes his eyes and Kylo leans in and kisses Hux softly on the lips. Drawing a soft moan out of him. Hux fought to keep his hands in his lap as Kylo wraps his hand around the back of his neck drawing Hux in for a deeper dirtier kiss. When he pulls back Hux is panting softly.  
Hux opens his eyes a soft flush on his cheeks, “Is… that was… I have never been kissed before.”  
Kylo chuckles, “Well then a better payment that was then. Now, go on Armitage. Go home I am sure your mother is worried about you.”  
Hux gets up in a hurried manner pulling the pendant on and then hurrying off towards his house as he is leaving he turns, “Thank you Kylo.”  
Kylo smiles and watches Hux run off. Several years pass and Kylo continues to wander his woods alone. Hux on the other hand is now married to Snoke. The creepy old man makes him feel gross but he does as Kylo says and never takes the pendant off. Or at least tries to do as told. He tells Snoke that the pendant is from his mother and that he is very attached to it Snoke lets it go for several years and Hux has several heats that he is safe from Snoke’s hands but Snoke begins to notice that every time he seems to want to do something with his husband he feels off and uneasy. So Snoke devised a plan to take what he wanted from his young husband.  
Hux was now 21, he had grown a little over the couple of years and put on a bit of weight. He was still as smart as ever and loved to spend his time in the library reading all the books that were available to him.  
He was sitting in the library when it happened to him, a wrinkly old hand slips onto his shoulder and to the tips of his neck. The thumb brushes the side drawing slow circles in the skin. Normally this would feel nice and Hux would have liked the feeling but knowing who’s hand was on his neck and shoulder turned off.  
“Snoke.”  
“My dear Hux you are quite a beauty, your brain is so lovely. You must have known that I would have figured it out sooner or later.”  
Hux stilled, “Figured what out?”  
Snoke smirked, “This,” Hux wasn’t prepared for the tear of the cord around his neck causing the pendant to drop from along his neck. Hux’s eyes widened and he shifted to catch it but he wasn’t fast enough and Snoke was pulling him away from the pendant and the library. Hux tried to pull away from his husband but it was no use, the man somehow was much stronger than him.  
Pulled to Snokes room Hux was thrown onto the huge bed legs falling open leaving him vunerable. Hux tries to push himself up but doesn’t make it very far. He is forced back down onto the bed by the old hands teeth play with the skin of his neck and begins pulling off his clothing.  
“You have kept yourself from me long enough. Now I will take what is rightfully mine. You can give it to me willingly or I can take it from you. The choices is your Hux.”  
Hux takes a shuddering breath and tries to push Snoke away, “I am not yours. Don’t touch me.”  
Snoke laughs, “Take it then I shall.”  
Hux screams as Snoke smacks him hard and then flips him onto his stomach. He continues to struggle as Snoke removes his clothing and forces himself onto him. The sex is rough and bloody. There isn’t nearly enough prep for Hux’s virgin hole and so he tears. Hux screams and struggles through the whole ordeal and when it’s over and Snoke has passed out Hux limps his way back to the library getting his pendant then to his room. Hux struggles to come to terms with what just happened to him. No one bats an eye at him and neither did anyone come to help him when he begged Snoke to stop, that he was hurting him.  
Hux tries to forget everything that happened to him but he knows that it won’t happen. So instead he finds a way to make it so that he can’t go into heat. Without his heat Snoke can’t mate him. With that done he puts the pendant away and submits to his husband. Snoke was right it was easier when he didn’t struggle. Though Snoke still isn’t kind to him and it still hurts. He has bruises on his hips and his neck. Snoke likes to toss him around like a rag doll and now that he knows that he can take his husband whenever he wants he is less kind.  
Hux cries himself to sleep at night and finally several years later a fragment of who he was a letter comes to them telling him that his mother is sick and will die soon. Snoke allows Hux to go to his mother and Hux is happy to be away from his husband for a few weeks. The sex the night before he leaves is more brutal than all the rest and can compare to the first time he was raped.  
Snoke kisses the side of his neck, “Want you to remember who you belong to. Don’t think you can escape me dear boy.”  
Hux lies there member flaccid. He hasn’t gotten hard in years the pain always to much, “I wont forget.”  
Soft tears slip down his eyes as Snoke groans and explodes inside of him. The man slumps and Hux rolls out from under him and makes his way to the bathroom. He washes the blood and semen out of him and looks himself in the mirror. He rubs his wrist and begins pulling on clothing for bed. When morning light comes Hux is ready to go with little sleep the night before he doesn’t show how scared he really is.  
The journey to his hometown is long and quiet and Hux is grateful for that. When he arrives he is ushered to his mother's side. She won't make it much longer.  
“My dear boy, you look sick. What’s wrong?’  
Hux sits by her bed and tries not to wince, “Nothing mother.”  
She sighs a soft sigh, “I can always tell when you are lying to me. I knew that Snoke wasn’t good for you.”  
She brushes her fingers through his hair, “I am all that’s left my baby. Go leave now while you can. He has no one left to hurt you with.”  
Hux whimpers and tears fall freely from his eyes, “I wish that was the case mother but it isn’t true. I made friends at his home. He could hurt them… will hurt them I have to go home. I’m sorry mother.”  
Before she can say anything else Hux is up and out of the house running for his life into the woods he just needs to clear his head to breath. He runs and runs until he trips over a root and falls to the ground. Hux lets out a scream and kicks the root but doesn't get up. Instead he just curls up into a ball crying softly as he rubs his fingers along the pendant.  
He had of course tried to put it back on but the magic no longer subsided in it, there was a crack and Hux knew that the magic had leaked out the day that it hit the ground breaking it. Hux only kept it because whenever he was scared it made him feel safe even though it was was just a broken rock now.  
Hux doesn’t know hold long he sat there before a hand ran through his hair and a deep voice reached his ears, “Armitage, why are you sitting on the forest ground?”  
Hux starts and slams his head back into the tree that he was leaning against, “Who…”  
“Kylo, you remember. Im the witch you went looking for to get rid of your husband issue.”  
Hux blinks up once bright blue eyes were now dull with very little shimmer of life, “Will you kill me?”  
Kylo blinks, “Why would I do that princess?”  
Hux turns his head away and lifts his hand, the pendant wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet, “I think I am done.”  
Kylo’s lips against his palm is soft and odd, no one had ever been gentle with him, “When did it break?”  
“Several years ago.”  
Kylo nods his head in understanding, “Come on up,” he pulls Hux to his feet and pulls him to his chest. Hux falls into with very little grace. He had broke his ankle when he had fallen earlier. Kylo is gentle as he picks Hux up and walks him through the forest to a cottage.  
He sits him down on the bed and begins to look over his ankle. He runs his hands along it and Hux watches as Kylo’s eyes turned red and he feels his leg become warm. It wasn’t a bad warm, in fact it felt quite nice.  
“What are you doing?”  
Kylo smiles and kisses his ankle, “Healing you leg. You broke your ankle.”  
Hux flushes at the soft touches and kind kisses, “Um… why?”  
Kylo shrugs, “I guess that’s what good people do. Besides I like you. You’re cute and I have always had a soft spot for redheads.”  
Hux huffs, “Well hate to tell you this but I’m kinda stuck. Unless you plan to kill Snoke.”  
Kylo smirks as he brushes his magic up Hux making the boy feel all warm and fuzzy, “Maybe I will. If I do, do I get the pretty Omega to myself?”  
Hux blinks, “Kinda like the deal. When you gave me the pendant. You got a kiss I got the pendant. I give you myself, I get to have my husband dead.”  
Kylo nodded his head, “Yeah something like that. You become my mate and I will make sure that Snoke dies and that no one touches you ever again without your consent.”  
Hux huffs, “Yeah cause that would work. You would just touch me without my consent.”  
Kylo frowned, “Do you actually believe that?”  
Hux growls, “Yes. What makes you any different than him. All you see is my pretty boy pussy. That isn’t even that great anymore. I’m used. You’ll take what you want and leave.”  
Kylo’s frown deepens, “Alright then. Kill him yourself.”  
Hux turns his head away, “I can’t I have tried. It didn’t turn out like it was supposed to. I am sure that when I get back I will be punished. Being away from his guards for as long as I have been.”  
“Then what is wrong with my offer. I could kill him for you.”  
Hux grits his teeth, “I don’t want to belong to anyone. I don’t want to be your bitch.”  
Kylo raises an eyebrow, “You seem to think I am the same as Snoke.”  
“Aren’t you?”  
Kylo growls and his eyes flash red, “No I am not. And It would do you some good to realize that. Not all are alike. You are not your father as I am no Snoke. So quit treating me like I am like him. Have I ever tried to force myself onto you.”  
Hux stands quickly, “No but you are demanding that I be yours.”  
Kylo swirls around in an angry mass, “Fine. Get out, go home Armitage and don’t come back.”  
Hux shrinks into himself but hurries out of the cottage and to the edge of the forest he doesn’t look back. When he reaches his home he comes to sit with his mother. She is ever closer to death than Hux had realized.  
“My boy where did you go.”  
“I met the witch of the forest,” Hux says in a broken voice.  
She looks at him, “Kylo?”  
Hux looks up at her, “Yeah… how…”  
She smiles and reaches out her fingers and brush them against his face, “Haven’t you ever wondered why your eyes are blue and yet mine and your fathers were never blue. Or why you have no siblings.”  
Hux shook his head no, he had never wondered.  
“Your father wanted a boy, but I couldn’t have children so he went into the woods to ask for the witch to give us a child. Of Course there is always a price for magic,” Hux nods his head at this remembering the kiss for his pendant.  
“Your father asked for a boy and he was given one, you. Kylo made it so that I could have a child, and you came along.”  
“What did Kylo want in return?”  
His mother laughed, “Silly little thing, he wanted me to wear this sapphire pendant that had magic engrained in it. I wasn’t allowed to take it off. When you were born it broke and the magic rushed into you and that is why your eyes are blue.”  
Hux blinked, “That’s it. He didn’t want anything else.”  
His mother huffed in amusement, “Well he did ask for your fathers lamb. All a small price to have a child. And you were born. A perfectly healthy boy. What more could I ask for.”  
“Father wasn’t happy that I was born an Omega.”  
She hummed, “Ah yes, he thought Kylo had cheated him. But I don’t think so. Kylo didn’t do that. Your father asked for a boy.”  
Hux blinked, “Should have been more specific, he got the boy didn’t he. Kylo said that to me. It amused him.”  
“I bet it did, your father caused him quite a bit of issue because he wouldn’t make you an Alpha.”  
Hux growled, “Would have been better for all of us.”  
“Maybe but then you wouldn’t have me him. Would you have.”  
Hux turns, “I hate him why would have I wanted to meet him. He wants me. I don’t want to give him that.”  
“Would being his mate be that bad. He has done nothing but protected you for years.”  
Hux blinks back the tears, “Mom don’t… please don't be on his side. I can’t give my body to another. I want to choose who I love. Please mom.”  
Kylo stood outside listening silently, he remember Hux’s father very well and what he had requested of them. At the time he thought of requesting their first born be given to him when he came of age and he would have graced them with two sons but thought that was too kind. So instead he did only that was asked and as payment Hux would be born with blue eyes and an Omega, due to the pendent that his mother wore.  
His mother brushed her fingers against Hux’s stomach, “You see I believe that Kylo is lonely, and so he created himself a mate.”  
Hux pulls back at that, “Created himself a mate?”  
“Well yes and no, I don’t think that he meant to make you an Omega, maybe not at first but I do believe that he meant to claim you. Of your own free choice of course.”  
Hux huffs, “That isn’t something that I believe.”  
“Soul mates,” Kylo says calmly causing Hux to jump and fall out of his chair.  
“How the hell did you get into here?”  
Kylo rolled his eyes, “I am a witch Armitage, I can do quite a bit of things and I came through the window, obviously.”  
Hux blinks before sitting back down in his chair, “What do you mean Soul mates? That is stuff of legend and no one has those.”  
Kylo rolled his eyes, “Your parents are soulmates, they have a mark one on your fathers shoulder and the match on your mothers wrist.”  
Hux turns and looks at his mom she nods her head and lifts her sleeve, It wasn’t much a swirl of lines that had began to fade, “You think that what we are Soul mates as well?”  
Kylo crosses his arms over his chest, “Yes actually your mark matches mine.”  
Hux blinks, “I don’t have a mark on my wrist.”  
“No,” his mother says softly, “It’s on your hip, that mark that you believe is a birthmark.”  
Hux shiffed unfonferatbly. On his hip as a strange set of lines one long one and three short ones going through the long one, “You have a matching mark, where?”  
Kylo doesn’t look at Hux, “It’s right above my heart on my chest. I have had it for centuries. So long that I didn’t think that I would ever find you. So I suppose forcing you to be my mate is kinda cruel.”  
Hux takes in a deep breath, the stories that he had heard said that soul mates would always find one another. That no matter how broken one was the other would always heal their mate. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be Kylo’s mate but maybe, maybe he could love him. He wasn’t terrible on the eyes.  
“You do what I ask of you and… and I will get to know you and let you be near me. If it leads to more… then… well you know…”  
Hux looks down at the ground he didn’t feel very confident it what he was saying, “I’ll do it but you have to close your eyes.”  
Hux bit his lip before closing his eyes. Kylo came around the bed and knelt in front of him. He kisses his wrist and brushed his fingers against his hip under his shirt brushing against the soft flesh and the mark that he knew was there. Then he moved up and kissed Hux again wrapping his hand around the back of his neck causing Hux to moan softly. Hux had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed so sweetly and it made his want to lean further into it. But before long it was over and Kylo was pulling back.  
Hux huffs lips swollen, “Why do you do that.”  
Kylo smirked, “I like kissing you, you have such a lovely reaction.”  
Hux can’t help the flush that covers his cheeks as those words, when he turn to look at his mother he notices that she isn’t there anymore.  
“Mom,” Hux screams and begins to fall forward on trembling knees, “Where did she go.”  
Kylo catches him, “She moved on love. She is in a better place, with your father.”  
Hux whimpered and crumpled into Kylo’s arms. He leans his head on Kylo’s shoulder and takes a deep breath trying to calm his feelings. As he is pulling back two men walk into the room. They glare and begin to raise their weapon towards them. Kylo rolls his eyes and shoves the men against the wall breaking their necks on the way. Hux sniffles, “Those were my guards. Snoke is going to kill me.”  
Kylo huffs, “I will take care of Snoke Armitage. Do not fret.”  
And he did, Kylo was quick and Hux soon found himself a widow with a great deal of money, the only issue now as that he had Kylo to think about. The man didn’t stay far away, always lingering in the distance. Another thing was that the king was now without an adviser, Hux wonders if he could be that person. Kylo doesn’t tell him that he can’t be but Hux knows that he doesn’t approve. He approves even less when Hux starts bringing home Alpha’s but Kylo say nothing still. He doesn’t fight with Hux about it instead he begins to fade away from Hux as if knowing that Hux doesn’t want him.  
He is right of course Hux doesn’t want Kylo, why should he. He doesn’t believe in soul mates and nothing that Kylo or his mother says to him will make him change his mind on that. Soon he finds a new Alpha, one that he can control and beds him. Hux is use to using sex as a way to get what he wants now. He doesn’t even notice that Kylo is gone until Rey a friend and servant in his household spoke up about him.  
“The young Alpha that use to linger hasn’t been around in a while. It feels kinda cold without him.”  
Hux blinks and looks over at Rey, “You mean Kylo?”  
Rey nods her head, “Yeah, when he was around the house didn’t feel so cold. Like when Snoke was still alive. He made this place feel warm.”  
Hux swallowed, “He probably went home. I didn’t give him what he wanted.”  
Rey huffed, “What was that my lord?”  
Hux turns away a slight blush on his cheeks, “Me. He wanted to be my mate.”  
“And you let him get away, Hux what is wrong with you.”  
Hux blinks and turns his head fast, standing in the door is Finn, “What on earth are you getting at Finn?”  
“That man loves you and does everything for you and you just up and let him leave. I would gladly mate someone who gives me whatever I want.”  
Hux ofcourse hadn’t thought about it like that, he had just saw it as selling his body. He hadn’t really thought that maybe Kylo did really love him and maybe wanted to give him everything. Would it really be that bad to live with Kylo for the rest of his life. The answer was no, it wouldn’t and he might have been happy if he allowed him to feel. If he went after Kylo.  
So later that night after dinner Hux found himself in his room sitting on his bed looking out into the darkness, he wasn’t sure if this would work but he prayed that it would.  
“Kylo,” he whispered biting his lip.  
The room was silent and still and Hux huffed this was stupid, “I’m sorry… I thought… I just, please come back.”  
Nothing happened and Hux huffed again, “This is stupid. You aren’t going to be able to hear me. I just… if you want me, I’m willing now.”  
When nothing happened Hux threw a cup in frustration and blew out the candle and curled up in bed. He didn’t know what he was expecting, well actually that was a lie. He was hoping that Kylo would appear out of thin air and they would what have sex and he would be mated to Kylo. Yes that was what he was expecting to happen.  
When morning light came Hux was still as depressed as when he went to bed and when Finn came in with breakfast he hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet. Finn watched as he laid curled up in bed, “Are you planning to get up today?”  
“No.”  
“I don’t think that Master Ren would be all that happy to know you don’t plan to grave him with your face. Seeing as how he showed up late last night looking rather annoyed.”  
Hux was up and out of bed in a manner of seconds, “Kylo?”  
“Yes he is down at the breakfast table.”  
Finn didn’t even get the whole sentence out before Hux was rushing down to the kitchen in search of Kylo. As Finn had said he was sitting there in the kitchen with Rey talking to her in a kind voice.  
“Kylo,” Hux all but exclaimed.  
Kylo smiles a soft sad smile, “Hello Armitage.”  
Hux takes a deep breath, “What are you doing here…?”  
Kylo blinks and then frowns, “You called to me, last night.”  
“I know,” Hux takes a deep breath and shuffles ever so slightly, “But I mean here in my kitchen why… why didn't you come to me last night… to you know… my… my room.”  
Kylo raises an eyebrow, “I don’t think that would have been a good idea. Why are you still in your sleep clothing.”  
Hux flushes, “I didn’t get up and Finn said you were down here.”  
“So you ran all the way to the kitchen in your sleep clothing, Hux you are so odd.”  
Hux turns his head and glares at Rey before looking down at his hands and quietly turning around and walking back up to his room. Kylo was here but he doesn’t feel like anything has changed. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, a kiss. Yeah that’s what he wanted, he wanted Kylo to smile at him and kiss him and tell him he was forgiven. But that didn’t happen. In fact Kylo just seemed to be annoyed with him. Like he had finally given up and now Hux was forcing him to come back to a place that he didn’t want to be anymore.  
The walk back to his room was sobering and sad, he couldn’t keep a smile on his face and he felt alone and finally broken. After all this was what he deserved. Things were never easy why should they be. When he finally made it Finn had already left and Hux found himself crawling back into his bed praying that he would be able to forget everything that had just happened. Of course he knew that wasn’t going to happen.  
It doesn’t take Hux all that long for him to fall back to sleep and he feels a little more at peace in his bed where nothing can hurt him. Except he is very wrong, he dreams of a time when Snoke was still around, when this place hadn’t been a safe place. He screams himself awake and finds himself looking into worried brown eyes. They seem to be searching his soul looking for something and Hux can’t keep the tears that are threatening to fall from falling.  
He needs this so much. Please he prays, kiss me.  
He hears the soft chuckle over the ringing in his ears and then lips press into his and he closes his eyes. Soft fingers curl into his hair and a hand is planted softly on his hip. Hux can’t help the whine that comes out of his mouth as Kylo pulls him into his lap. The tears continue to fall down his cheeks making the kiss salty but Hux doesn’t care. He needs this, need to know that he isn’t going to be hurt again. That no matter what no one is going to take something that doesn’t belong to them.  
“Breath,” Kylo says with a clamnes that scares Hux more than he would ever admit. Hux doesn’t know how long they sit in his bed the memories of his past still alive and pumping through his brain, but it’s going to be okay. Well as close as okay as it can get for someone that was raped over and over again. Kylo isn’t trying to force himself on him and in a way he never was. They were meant to be together and Hux realizes that he wants that now. He wants to have that love.  
It starts off slow and that annoys Hux. Kylo sleeps in another room and barely ever kisses him, but he stays. Hux doesn’t go after other men and tries to spend more time with Kylo. It’s so slow going that Hux doesn’t even notice several months down the road that they had been moving. That Kylo kisses him more and holds his hand. That Kylo has stayed over in his room a couple of nights. He doesn’t even notice that Kylo smiles at him and that his body only craves the physical touch of a hand on his back a kiss to his lips.  
One day almost a year laters Hux tells Kylo that he loves him and Kylo just smiles, and whispers I know. Hux blinks in confusion, this wasn’t how it worked right. They would have sex now and then Hux would have to put out whenever Kylo wanted it. So he is surprised when Kylo just pats his leg and walks away. What was happening, why wasn’t this going the way that it would normally go.  
“This is wrong,” Hux can’t help but blurt out one day.  
Kylo who was sitting with him in the library blinks and raises an eyebrow, “What is wrong love?”  
“We haven’t had sex. You sit and hold me which is okay, but Kylo don’t you want to have sex?”  
Kylo sits up a little better, “Of course I want to have sex, but do you want to have sex?”  
Hux blinks, “Not really. Though, I wouldn’t mind being mated to you.”  
“Then we wont have sex. And when you are ready and feel it’s the right time we can mate, and only then.”  
Hux takes a shuddering breath and smiles. This is how it should be. Several months down the road Kylo brings forth a spell that will allow them to bond without having sex and Hux is so happy that he starts to cry. When the bond it’s the best thing that has ever happened to him. He feels so connected to Kylo and he is so very happy about this. He can hear and feel him and there is nothing better in the world, except maybe finding out that he doesn’t have to worry about dying. Turns out bonding to Kylo gives him immortality and he will live the rest of his life with his mate by his side. When the world begins to turn dark and life changes they will be there for each other and maybe one day Hux will rule the world, but until then he is just content to be with the one that loves him and doesn’t push him into something that he never wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really long story and where there was supposed to be a little more angst it just didn’t happen. As for Asexual Hux, I find that kinda appealing. There aren’t that many characters out there that are like that. I relate to him in some way, I haven’t ever been raped but I have had sexual activities forced upon me and I don’t like the way it makes me feel. I have never liked sex and though I don’t go over that all that much in this story I feel that Hux is the same way. When we get to the end he is worried that he is wrong or broken, and feels that their relationship isn’t correct. I had that issue a lot, not knowing if I am wrong or broken because I find sex distasteful. So this is a subject that hits closer to home and I hope to write more like this but finding characters that are able to put in this position is kinda hard. So anyways comment and like and I will love you forever.


End file.
